1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to cleaning and packing seafood in a solution of filtered water with a specific salinity (20-30 ppt). The enhanced mineral and dissolved oxygen properties are utilized to purge shellfish (oysters) and other seafood product via saltwater injection with enhanced mineral salts and dissolved oxygen contents. The increased dissolved oxygen and mineral content maintains freshness and xe2x80x98enhancesxe2x80x99 flavor in seafood products by significantly reducing spoilage and replenishing natural elements to the produce.
More particularly, the present invention relates to the utilization of refrigeration, natural ingredients, and simple drinking water filtration to clean and purge seafood, primarily oysters; thereby achieving control of the final taste, shell condition, and safety of oysters on the half-shell as well as fresh and frozen shrimp, lobster, fish fillets, and macroalgae (kelp).
2. General Background of the Invention
Currently, seafood products are harvested and sold as soon as possible in order to maintain freshness because of the inevitable presence of fouling agents in the natural harvesting procedures. Likewise, the produce freshness and taste qualities are adversely affected by processing and freezing processes. Frozen seafood is usually packed in fresh water; this bleeds out minerals from the meat which then becomes bland in taste.
As the environment gradually becomes more polluted and affected by man""s intervention, microbial contamination of oyster beds is an ever-increasing problem. The condition of the harvest waters of shellfish has been a major concern for two millennium. This century the United States government has held conferences, formed committees, established administrations and passed laws concerning the commercial shellfish environment. People are still becoming ill by eating raw oysters from certified areas; however, most are from a high risk group. Although efforts have been made and much has been done, another process is needed for taste control and to eliminate the major threats associated with oysters such as the bacterial pathogens Vibrio vulnificus and E. coli. Thorough cooking kills both groups of bacteria as well as other processes of drastic measures; however, most if not all of these processes kill the oyster as well.
The taste and condition of the oysters, whether raw or cooked, depends primarily upon the conditions of the harvest waters and firmness of the water bottom. Since the temperature, salinity and food source of the water on oyster reefs are ever-changing, the taste of the oyster is too. The main question that a potential customer asks about oysters is, xe2x80x9care they salty?xe2x80x9d and only half the time does the question of safety ever come up. Therefore, if an oyster comes from a certified area, then taste is the primary factor affecting marketability.
The following U.S. Patents are incorporated herein by reference:
U.S. Pat. No. 5,866,150 is a system which produces an algae (Cheatocerous sp.) that has antimicrobial properties and may be active against Vibrio sp. of bacteria. This system was designed to help the processes which clean shellfish and may be helpful to the present application. However, the algae is not needed to obtain the flavor qualities sought which is the main goal of the systems of the present invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,679,392 is a system which utilizes heat treatment and cold water baths to attack bacteria. The present inventor does not seek to utilize this process because it adversely affects the flavor of raw shellfish. However, the present application seeks protection from the xe2x80x98pasteurizationxe2x80x99 process by protecting the right to use the specific saline solutions stated in the application.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,628,280 is a system which utilizes floating stacked trays in open waters for shellfish purging and growing purposes. The present invention is completely different from the cleansing/purification arrays of this patent because the application is on land and the water is made from drinking water.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,482,726 is a system which uses pressurization and irradiation during depuration processes to purge shellfish. The present inventor does not seek to utilize any of these processes.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,262,186 is a system which utilizes alkali metal orthophosphate to control bacteria in shellfish. The present inventor does not seek to use this process.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,249,548 is a system which depurates polluted oysters in tanks in an open vessel designed to generate upwelling currents of seawater. The system seeks to clean contaminated shellfish with natural water. The present inventor does not seek to use seawater or polluted oysters.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,186,121 is a system which depurates bivalves in a series of underground tanks with seawater. The system seeks to clean contaminated shellfish with natural water. The present inventor does not seek to use seawater or polluted oysters.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,653,429 is a process and apparatus for preparation of bi-valves for human consumption with water from an aquifer. Tainted oysters are to be placed in a bath of natural seawater with a salinity of 4-10 ppt at the temperature of 46-54 degrees F. and a dissolved oxygen level of 4-10 mg/l. The present invention differs from this previous method in that the present invention preferably utilizes oysters from certified open areas and water made from local drinking water and food grade salt. The temperature in the present invention is kept below 45 degrees F. as stated by state law and the dissolved oxygen levels are enhanced to over 10 mg/l with the addition of minerals and an oxygen supersaturation chamber.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,537,149 is a method and apparatus for cleaning tainted shellfish in a depuration tank with U-V radiation filter in a salt-water bath which is kept at the temperature of 40-70 degrees F., the salinity of 18-31 ppt, and dissolved oxygen levels of 5-10 mg/l. The present invention differs from this previous method in that the present invention utilizes oysters from certified open areas and water made from local drinking water and food grade salt. The temperature in the present invention is kept between 36-45 degrees F. and the dissolved oxygen levels are enhanced to over 10 mg/l. The salinities are similar but differ in that the present invention utilizes the salinities of 32-40 ppt to enhance and stabilize the flavor and possibly reduce the bacterial content of oysters.
The apparatus of the present invention solves the problems confronted in the art in a simple and straightforward manner. What is provided is a method which not only enhances the flavor and natural qualities of oysters but also of other seafood products such as: all species of shrimp, lobsters, crawfish, and fresh and salt-water fish. Producing enhanced water is the key to the seafood preparing and packing processes of the present invention. Naturally harvested seafood produce is cleaned and packed in the water to maintain freshness; specifically, to obtain clean, excellent tasting, live oysters.
1. The Limited Guarantee states:
The treated seafood should be clean and have a lightly salted flavor;
Furthermore, shucked and purged oysters should have a delicate, salty taste and be pristinely clean, free of mud and grit. They should always be harvested from certified open leases and safe for raw consumption by individuals with normal, healthy liver and immune systems.
2. By injecting saltwater which has enhanced levels of dissolved oxygen, the purging processes allow the oysters to naturally expel debris and achieve optimum salinity for best taste.
3. The supersaturated state of dissolved oxygen content in water is hard to achieve and very unstable; therefore, the addition of natural minerals or mineral water as well as lowering the temperature below 12 degrees C. helps to stabilize the elevated dissolved oxygen. The enhanced oxygen and mineral content in the purging water strengthens and increases the mineral absorption in the epithelial tissues of the stomach and intestines in the oysters.
3. By maintaining the water temperature below 12 degrees C., the oyster can be xe2x80x98winterizedxe2x80x99 or made to feel that it is winter and discontinue reproductive processes. This fattens the oysters and helps to remove chalkiness from the flavor of half-shell oysters; consequently, one goal of the present invention is to produce a xe2x80x9cwinter oysterxe2x80x9d in the summertime.
4. The fresh supply of oxygenated saltwater and winter-like environmental conditions attack and severely weaken the bacteria Vibrio vulnificus; thus, the bacterial population is significantly reduced or removed completely.
5. The present invention does not seek the classification of depuration because it suggests that contaminated oysters are depurated for resale. The proposed processes start with safe oysters from open leases and seek to enhance their conditions for control on the retail end of the sales with a live oyster on the half-shell as close to perfect as possible every time.